


Candy

by ukeshi is paradise (akxmin)



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Anal Fingering, Barebacking, Blow Jobs, Canon Compliant, Deepthroating, Dom/sub, Double Penetration, Established Relationship, Facials, Feminization, Future Fic, Lingerie, M/M, Masturbation, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rough Sex, post Extra Game, post last game
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-20
Updated: 2020-01-20
Packaged: 2021-02-27 23:02:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 8,278
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22653685
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/akxmin/pseuds/ukeshi%20is%20paradise
Summary: Estaba tan absorto en sus pensamientos y dándose placer, que no escuchó la puerta abrirse y unos pasos entrando a la habitación.
Relationships: Nash Gold Jr./Akashi Seijuurou
Kudos: 8
Collections: NashAka en Español





	1. lollipop

Hoy es su primer aniversario.

La _sorpresa,_ contrario a lo que pensó Seijuuro, fue un viaje de dos semanas a Francia, que al parecer es donde Nash, y la importante empresa de su padre en donde éste trabaja, va a firmar un contrato. Seijuuro no se siente abrumado ni mucho menos —después de todo, no es la primera vez que viaja allí—, pero sabe que llegará a un punto en el que se aburrirá porque no tiene a Nash _allí_ , de cualquier forma.

La habitación en la que ambos se hospedan es en verdad enorme, mucho más grande de lo se pudo haber imaginado. Tiene dos recámaras con cama matrimonial, dos baños completos, una cocina del tamaño de un salón de clases y una sala de estar preciosa, así como espaciosa y muy bien ordenada y coordinada a lo que le rodeaba. Pero lo que supera a toda la habitación por creces es el hermoso ventanal, un ventanal que ocupaba el papel de pared, que les permite una vista perfecta a la _Torre Eiffel_ , así como un pequeño balcón de lo más bonito que podía existir. La simple vista es exquisita, piensa, así que cae por completo rendido ante lo que tiene a sus ojos.

Escucha unos pasos a su espalda y se gira sobre sí mismo, encontrándose con una vista aún más perfecta. Nash Gold Jr. con un traje gris, camisa negra y corbata roja. Su cabello está echado hacia atrás con delicadeza, permitiéndole ver por completo sus brillantes ojos verdes. Lleva unos lentes de sol en las manos, y lo único que logran es darle un toque _más caliente_. Seijuuro se muerde los labios, de pronto sintiéndose apenado por sólo traer una camisa blanca y un pantalón de vestir negro sin ninguna gracia.

Seijuuro sabe que Nash _sabe_ lo que _ese traje_ causa en él. En una de sus prácticas de la Universidad, Akashi Seijuuro pudo presenciar cómo su novio protegía los bienes de un hombre que fue despedido de manera injusta. Cuando todo terminó se llevó un sabor amargo en la boca, más que nada porque el hombre en cuestión fue un completo mentiroso y lo único que tenía era un gran coraje hacia su jefe principal, su padre, _Nash Gold_ , pero fue su hijo el que lo despidió por incompetente. Y Seijuuro se sorprendió en demasía el darse cuenta, de que ya no estaba con un adolescente rebelde y ligeras tendencias narcisistas, sino con todo un _hombre_. Se le había secado la boca y, para su completa vergüenza, Nash se había dado cuenta de ello. Su sonrisa coqueta y ladeada se lo demostró.

Han sido ya tres años desde que están juntos, dos desde aquél incidente y uno desde que Seijuuro aceptó formar parte por completo de la vida de Nash Gold Jr. Es como si apenas fuera ayer: la voz de Nash en sus oídos, tentándolo a hacer cosas prohibidas, seduciéndolo sólo con sus ojos y su cuerpo. Seijuuro lo reuyó al comienzo, pero cayó con el tiempo, por supuesto.

—¿Te gusta? —le pregunta Nash, acercándose a él y tomándolo de las mejillas, obligando a Seijuuro a salir de su ensoñación—. La escogí para ti.

—Hmm… —Seijuuro rasca su nuca y baja la cabeza, enterrándola en el pecho de Nash—. Me encanta —comenzó a acariciar los brazos del otro, disfrutando lo musculosos que estaban y aspirando el aroma que lo embargaba—. Quiero, ya sabes… _estrenarla_.

Seijuuro era de complexión alta, ni tan musculoso ni tan delgado, y Nash le gana por poco más de una cabeza, sabe que éste es más fuerte que él; así que cuando él lo carga y lo deja caer sobre la cama, sólo atina a sonreír con picardía y dejarse a hacer. Ve a Nash hacer un movimiento con su corbata para lanzarla a un lado, perdiéndose en algún lugar del suelo, y Seijuuro sabe, _sabe,_ por la mirada en aquellos ojos azules, que va a tener que comprar otra camisa blanca si no quiere quedarse sin ninguna.

—Alguien está ansioso —Nash murmura, y Seijuuro gime cuando los labios de Nash entran en contacto con su cuello—. Alguien quiere tener un momento de diversión, ¿no es así, Sei?

—Sí, _oh dios_ , sí —Seijuuro casi grita cuando las manos de Nash acariciaron su entrepierna tan lento, tan maldito _provocativo_ ; alza sus caderas para hacer más profundo el toque—. Sí, sí quiero… _ah_ … Nash, por favor.

Nash le da una pequeña bofetada y Seijuuro gime de placer, negando con su cabeza y restregándose contra su cuerpo, su polla dura oculta entre sus pantalones. Nash le muerde los labios, sonriente.

—¿Por favor, qué?

—Por favor, Nash. _Porfavorporfavorporfavor_ —le ruega tan rápido que incluso casi se atraganta con su propia lengua, y cuando la risa de Nash llega hasta sus oídos, él sólo atina a pasar saliva con fuerza.

—Me encanta cuando me ruegas. Tan desesperado.

Akashi deja escapar un suspiro lleno de placer y, con los ojos llorosos de lo _necesitado_ que está, susurra con voz ronca.

—Fóllame, Nash. Contra la pared.

Decir que Nash lo azotó esa vez porque aquello sonó como una orden está de más.


	2. marshmallow

Seijuuro maldecía por lo bajo.

Porque a pesar de encontrarse fuera de Japón, se sentía tan maldito _encerrado_. La última vez que Nash lo tocó fue hace una semana y tres días, cuando el pelirrojo le ordenó que lo follara contra la pared, al día siguiente despertó con un dolor en su espalda baja y apenas podía hablar, y luego, cuando se levantó, decidió ir a darse un baño sólo para terminar siendo follado por Nash detrás de él, así que fue demasiado fácil para él el dedicarse a imaginarse el cuerpo de Nash bajo el suyo, Seijuuro montándolo y escuchando las palabras que llegaban como susurros a sus oídos.

Es por eso que, de igual manera, se le hizo demasiado fácil el quitarse la ropa, colocarse los pantis que más le gustaban a Nash, pintarse los labios con el labial _favorito_ de Nash; un rosa muy bonito que resaltaba aún más con su color de piel y su cabello rojo; sacar un dildo de su _maleta especial_ y dirigirse a la cama como si nada estuviese pasando.

No era la primera ocasión en que lo hacía. Desde poco antes de que conociera a Nash, su pequeña obsesión por la _ropa interior femenina_ ya estaba allí. Le encantaba romperlas un poco para permitirle a sus propios dedos abrirse paso dentro de él, dándole más facilidad a un juguete para que entrara. Después de unirse por completo a Nash, se había abstenido de hacerlo, pero Seijuuro supuso que esta vez podía hacer una excepción: si mal no recuerda, Nash llegará al hotel pasadas las dos de la madrugada, y apenas van a ser las once. Así que tenía tiempo de sobra, tanto como para jugar como para ocultar toda evidencia.

Miró por unos segundos el ventanal delante de él y se preguntó si sería correcto el cerrarlo con las cortinas, diciéndose después que eso sería toda una tontería porque es imposible que alguien logre verlo, tomando en cuenta que la Torre Eiffel está frente a sus ojos. Acaricia las pantis rojas sin darse cuenta y el dildo que lleva en su mano lo lanza a la cama con poco cuidado. Gruñe por lo bajo cuando su pene comienza a excitarse, con la imagen de Nash diciéndole lo hermoso que se ve con las mejillas sonrojadas y el cabello revuelto, Nash diciéndole por teléfono cómo quiere que se toque, permitiéndole a Seijuuro escuchar su voz ronca y lujuriosa al otro lado de la línea.

Se deja caer sobre la cama con su trasero alzado, directo a la puerta principal, jalando un poco de las pantis y sintiendo cómo estas aprietan su miembro con algo de fuerza. Mordiéndose los labios, comienza a susurrar cosas incoherentes, imaginándose que Nash _está_ ahí, con él, apreciando el espectáculo que le está obsequiando, sonriendo de lado y con los ojos brillando en fuego. Se menea un poco y permite que sus dedos entren en él. Un siseo de placer culposo sale de su boca, amando la sensación de algo entrando, de algo _ocupando_ un lugar ahí. Aunque sabe que preferiría mil veces unos dedos ajenos, perfectos, dándole un placer infinito. Se queda quieto por unos segundos, permitiéndose disfrutar la sensación. Luego, con un gemido por lo bajo, comienza a mover sus dedos en círculos con lentitud, buscando abrirse aún más, lo necesario como para que el dildo que está en alguna parte de la cama pueda entrar en él sin problema alguno.

Con los mismos movimientos siendo repetidos una y otra vez, comienza a acariciar su pene por encima de la tela de los pantis. El diseño es coqueto, lo sabe: parte de su culo queda descubierto gracias a que no hay tela en lo absoluto, sino listones de un color rosado que se unen entre sí, y dan una vista perfecta de su culo a quien quiera ver más de cerca. De todos modos, no quiere romperlas porque son sus favoritas, y aunque pudiera comprarse el cuádruple de las que tiene con un chasquido de dedos, Seijuuro no es muy amante de derrochar dinero sólo porque sí. Así que se tortura a sí mismo, dejando que lo aprieten más mientras su pene se endurece y acaricia su interior, penetrándose con lentitud abrumadora.

Es entonces cuando decide cambiar de movimientos y ahora simula que son unas tijeras, permitiendo que entren más en él, buscando un punto en específico. Sus dedos son delgados y largos, por lo que le será más fácil hacerlo, pero en parte se abstiene porque no quiere que todo termine tan rápido. Detiene sus dedos por unos segundos para alejar la otra mano de su pene y buscar a tientas el dildo, la mitad de su rostro enterrado entre las sábanas blancas de la cama. Cuando lo encuentra, lo lleva hacia él, cerca de su cara, y lo observa por un breve momento. Es grande, no puede negarlo, y una nueva ola de placer se pasea por su cuerpo cuando reinicia a mover los dedos dentro de él. Luego, comienza a fingir una penetración lenta, y lanza un grito cuando al fin encontró el punto.

— _¡Ah…!_ —cierra sus ojos con firmeza—. A-ah, N… Nash, _porfavor_ …

Su voz más ronca de lo normal escapa de su boca como un susurro, apenas audible, y deja de hablar cuando alza un poco su rostro y comienza a lamer el dildo como si realmente fuera la polla de Nash. Saboreando cada pedazo que es tocado por su lengua mas la sensación de sus propios dedos dentro de él, abriéndose paso, su pene ya no aguanta para más. Es tanto el placer que siente en esos momentos que bien podría explotar ahí, sin haber llevado mucho, sin haberse tocado como le gusta.

El sabor del dildo en su boca se queda grabado en su memoria y cierra los ojos mientras trata de meterlo, _más profundo,_ hasta donde más le sea posible. Aumenta los movimientos de sus dedos cuando decide cambiar de posición, el dildo ya está lo suficiente húmedo con su saliva y él está tan _abierto_ y duro que tiene la terrible tentación de terminar con todo ello, pero recuerda que no tendrá el cuerpo de Nash hasta la mañana siguiente o, si tiene algo de suerte, en unas horas más. Sin sacar los dedos de él y alejando el dildo de su boca, se levanta un poco, tratando de recuperar el aliento que perdió por el placer. Baja la cabeza para poder observar que las pantis están mojadas por el presemen que sale de su polla y se muerde los labios con fuerza, tratando de encontrar la terquedad que necesita para no rendirse.

Se sube a la cama, dándole la espalda a la puerta, y se sienta sobre sus piernas, permitiendo que sus dedos entren más en él, soltando en siseo de placer. Lleva la mano al dildo y luego lo guía a su pecho, golpeándose un poco y dejando caer saliva sobre él, viendo cómo corría con lentitud. Comienza a dar pequeños brincos, por completo perdido, los ojos cerrados, su pene sólo gritando _atención_ y de sus labios saliendo murmullos sin sentido. Montando sus dedos se siente en el paraíso y golpeando su propio rostro con el dildo hace que se sienta como nunca. No sabe si el labial de sus labios se ha quitado, y no le importa en lo absoluto, así que sólo atina a moverse de adelante hacia atrás, imaginando la voz de Nash, que sólo _moviera sus caderas_ , que se veía tan _bello así, todo excitado_ , que era un _niño muy bueno_.

Estaba tan absorto en sus pensamientos, dándose placer y negando con la cabeza, que no escuchó la puerta abrirse y unos pasos entrando a la habitación. Él aumentó las embestidas y gritó de placer cuando se corrió, todo extasiado, sus ojos tan abiertos que tenía la sensación de que saldrían de sus órbitas. El dildo seguía acariciando su cara, cerca de sus labios y el agarre de su mano se tensó sobre él. El portazo que se escuchó luego le hizo reaccionar un poco, dudando en si voltearse o no, quedarse justo como estaba y que sucediera lo que pasara, o girarse y _rogarle_ a Nash que lo ayudase a terminar. Se quedó con la primera opción.

—Pero miren a quién tenemos aquí —la voz de Nash llegó a sus oídos ronca, llena de algo que Seijuuro no supo qué era.

Unos pasos comenzaron a escucharse y esta vez Akashi decidió voltear. Nash llevaba un traje azul, abrochado de un botón y con una camisa blanca, sin ninguna corbata esta vez. El traje se ajustaba a la perfección a su cuerpo, permitiéndole a Seijuuro ver lo fuerte que eran sus brazos y lo estrecha que era su cintura. No pudo evitar lamerse los labios cuando su mirada subió al rostro de Nash, de nuevo con el cabello echado hacia atrás y sin las gafas de sol que a Seijuuro tanto lo enloquecían. Nash era tan hermoso con su cabello rubio, ojos verdes y astutos, piel ligeramente tocada por el sol. Jadeó un poco cuando lo imaginó follándolo con ese traje, Seijuuro desnudo y Nash sólo con el pantalón un poco abajo, penetrándolo con dureza. Justo cuando iba a hacer un movimiento, Nash ya estaba tan cerca de él que logró tomarlo de los cabellos y jalarlo hacia atrás, yendo directo a su cuello para morderlo y sacándole un gemido de placer.

—N-Nash … —susurró, de nuevo perdido en el placer.

Lo escuchó gruñir y esta vez estiró tan fuerte sus cabellos que Seijuuro tuvo la sensación de que podría arrancarlos de un solo tirón. Siseando por lo bajo, le permitió a Nash que lo pusiera de pie y, aprovechando la diferencia de altura que había entre ellos, colocó su mano alrededor de su cuello, negándole la posibilidad de que el pelirrojo pudiese bajar su cara o hacer algún movimiento similar.

—¿Qué hacías? Nunca me dijiste que tenías la manía de usar bragas —murmuró por lo bajo, ignorando el hecho de que lo llamó por su nombre. Seijuuro pasó saliva con algo de dificultad—. Así que dime, ¿qué es lo que hacías?

Akashi pensó en su respuesta antes de hablar, su respuesta algo cortante debido al agarre de Nash sobre su cuello.

—Y-Yo… hace… hace días que no me tocas y yo… —se quejó por lo bajo cuando Nash bajó el rostro para morder su mejilla—… pensé que… pensé que tú no estarías y yo podría…

Nash quitó su mano de su cuello y le rodeó la cintura con su brazo, acercándolo a él para permitirle sentir lo _duro_ que estaba. Seijuuro tragó fuerte y gimió de placer cuando Nash comenzó a acariciarle el rostro con sus labios.

—¿Así que decidiste darte placer a ti mismo y ponerte bragas como una zorra? —le dio una nalgada repentina y Seijuuro no pudo evitar echar su cabeza hacia atrás—. Vestirte así, tan provocativo y tus sensuales labios pintados… ¿qué imaginaste, Sei? ¿Qué estabas imaginando como para venirte tan rápido?

Akashi lloriqueó un poco al sentir que por su pene volvía a correr el placer que había sentido antes. Abrió y cerró su boca una y otra vez, intentando hablar, pero nada salía de ella. Escuchó la risa de Nash por lo bajo y Seijuuro sintió una punzada de adrenalina correr por sus venas. Negó con la cabeza con fervor, mordiéndose los labios con fuerza. Nash le soltó el cabello y la cintura, alejándose de él en un santiamén; Akashi gimió cuando dejó de sentir el calor de un cuerpo ajeno, pero se sintió temblar cuando sintió la mirada azul de Nash paseándose por su cuerpo. En un intento desesperado de acelerar las cosas, comenzó a mover su trasero de manera descarada cuando Nash estaba justo detrás de él, pero se quedó quieto cuando escuchó el siseo de éste y le azotaba el trasero por segunda vez con fiereza.

—¿Quién te dio permiso a que te movieras así?

Seijuuro se quedó callado, con la cabeza gacha.

—Responde —le ordenó Nash.

—N-nadie… —contestó con voz temblorosa.

De nuevo, la risa de Nash llegó a sus oídos como una nota musical. Escuchó varios sonidos a su espalda e, incapaz de girarse para ver lo que era, se limitó a esperar un poco, ansioso del siguiente movimiento. Pocos minutos después vio a Nash por el rabillo del ojo, por completo desnudo y con su pene erecto a más no poder. Se había despeinado tan sólo un poco, pero su cabello seguía echado hacia atrás con elegancia, haciendo que a Seijuuro le dieran unas terribles ganas de enterrar sus dedos en él.

Se hizo hacia atrás cuando Nash se sentó en la cama, frente a él, mirándolo de manera penetrante. Seijuuro se mordió los labios de nuevo y comenzó a acariciar la tela de las bragas, sintiendo que su miembro de nuevo estaba semiduro; Nash le hizo un ademán con la cabeza y él se acercó, para segundos después estar sobre sus rodillas, entre las piernas de Nash y con su pene a pocos centímetros de distancia de él. Cuando alzó la mirada, se encontró con los ojos azules observándolo, _analizándolo_ , y él sintió que el aire se salía de sus pulmones para quitarle la vida. Se sentía desfallecer.

—Pero mira qué bonitos se ven esos labios —los acarició con la yema de los dedos y Seijuuro se estremeció bajo el tacto—. Quiero devorarlos.

Antes de que pudiera decir nada, Nash lo tomó por debajo de los hombros y lo alzó lo suficiente como para que sus bocas se tocaran. Estaban tan cerca que Seijuuro podía sentir el pene erecto de Nash contra su estómago. Sus labios hicieron un contacto brusco y ambos gimieron de placer, comenzando a besarse con desenfreno y pasión desmesurada. Sintió la lengua de Nash invadiéndolo y él la succionó lo más pronto posible, escuchando la leve carcajada que Nash soltó entre el beso por su _imprudencia_.

Pasó sus brazos alrededor del cuello ajeno y profundizó el beso, cerrando los ojos con fiereza cuando las manos de Nash viajaron a su trasero y _entraron_ en él, abriéndolo, expandiéndolo sin ninguna preocupación, demasiado fácil. Seijuuro se estremeció y se separó del beso, dejando escapar de sus labios un gemido de placer. Su respiración se volvió más irregular cuando sintió los dedos moverse dentro de él y Nash agachó un poco su cabeza para morderle de nuevo una mejilla. Soltó un gemido de indignación cuando Nash sacó sus dedos de su culo.

—¿Dónde está tu labial? —le pregunta con voz ronca, y Seijuuro asiente hacia la cómoda de noche de al lado de la cama—. Ponte más, quiero ver esos deliciosos labios rosados alrededor de mi pene.

Estira uno de sus brazos para alcanzar el mueble, abriendo el cajón y buscando una pequeña bolsa; al encontrarla, le permitió a Nash pasarle el labial, y Seijuuro se pintó tan rápido como pudo, casi apresurado, demasiado ansioso como para hacer algo lento. Se lo regresó a Nash y éste tiró la bolsita a la cama, sin importarle si algo salía o caía hacia el suelo. Lo agarró de los cabellos y Seijuuro se mordió los labios por enésima vez. Lo guió hacia abajo y de nuevo estaba frente a la imponente polla de Nash, clamando su atención.

Sin hacer nada, esperó a que se le dijera lo que tenía que hacer, por completo ansioso.

—Tu boca me vuelve loco, Sei —Akashi asintió, amando la manera en que Nash lo llama, su marcado inglés enfatizando cada sílaba de lo que decía—. Chupa mi polla, vamos. Enséñame para qué es buena esa boca.

Seijuuro obedeció sin rechistar. Normalmente, comenzaría de manera delicada, ton toques ligeros y burlas, sin preocupaciones o rapidez alguna, pero en esta ocasión no sólo quería lamer a Nash, quería que éste follara su boca sólo como él sabía hacerlo. Así que sólo atinó a meterse el miembro por completo a la boca, cerrando los ojos con firmeza cuando sintió la punta tocando su garganta. Por inercia comenzó a gargajear, por lo que de su boca comenzó a salir saliva, poco a poco, sabiendo de sobra que bañaría el miembro de Nash.

— _Maldición._

Nash intensificó el agarre de los cabellos de Seijuuro y lo mantuvo ahí, prácticamente la nariz de Seijuuro estaba en contacto con la zona pélvica de Nash, aspirando su delicioso aroma, saboreando su polla en lo más profundo de su garganta. Nash comenzó a follarle la boca sin medida y él le dejaba escuchar los gemidos que quisiera, la respiración entrecortada, el gargajeo que salía de su garganta y el montón de saliva que se escurría por sus labios. El ataque a su boca era letal, casi feroz, pero a él no le importaba, amaba la polla de Nash como no tenía una idea, lo enloquecía de pies a cabeza. Era grande, gruesa, y le encantaba la manera en que las venas resaltaban por toda su extensión. El glande, sin duda alguna, era su principal debilidad. De todos modos se dejó hacer y deshacer, no moviéndose para nada, sólo sintiendo el pene entrando y saliendo de su boca.

Nash echó el cabello de Seijuuro hacia atrás con una sola mano, mientras que la que ahora estaba libre se dedicaba a acariciar las mejillas de Seijuuro, limpiando las lágrimas que se escurrían, con su rostro ladeado sólo un poco para lograr apreciar el espectáculo. Sus caderas se movían con desenfreno, apenas permitiéndole a Seijuuro el respirar. Soltó un chillido cuando Nash se quedó quieto con su polla enterrada hasta la base en su gargante, observándolo, luego se agachó un poco para besarle la cabeza con ternura; después, enderezándose, volvió con el vaivén, hacia adelante y hacia atrás, sin dejar de observar a Seijuuro y continuando limpiando las lágrimas que salían de sus ojos cerrados.

Seijuuro colocó sus manos en las caderas de Nash, buscando un nuevo impulso además de la mano detrás de su cabeza. Sentía sus mejillas rojas del placer, su boca mojada de saliva y los jadeos constantes de Nash en sus oídos. Cada que la punta de la polla en su boca golpeaba en su garganta, dejaba que saliva escurriera sin cuidado alguno, de vez en cuando moviendo de su cabeza de un lado a otro para cambiar poco a poco de posición. Sus labios estaban rojos y encendidos, quizá con pocas marcas de labial en él. Cuando Nash le sostuvo la cabeza con sólo la punta de su polla en su boca, Seijuuro abrió sus ojos llorosos y, con las mejillas más rosadas, sacó su lengua y luego comenzó a morderlo. Le miró a los ojos y vio en los verdes de Nash una explosión completa de lujuria, de _deseo_ desesperado, tanto que no rechistó cuando Seijuuro se alejó más de la cuenta de su polla para escupirle un poco de saliva.

Luego, Nash lo empujó hacia adelante y de nuevo la nariz de Seijuuro hacía contacto con su pelvis, dejándolo ahí por un rato. Sintió una mano cálida colocándose en su cuello, haciendo más difícil todo si a Seijuuro se le ocurriera alejarse aunque sea un poco.

—Mira cómo esa boca se abre para tomar mi polla —Nash movió sus caderas un poco y Seijuuro sintió que un par de lágrimas corrían por sus mejillas—. Y por lo que veo le encanta. ¿Te encanta eso, Sei? —Seijuuro logró asentir entre tanta excitación, su pene ya duro y aún apretado contra las delgadas bragas—. Sí, sé que te encanta. ¿Quieres hacerlo tú, Sei?

Seijuuro gargajeo como respuesta y Nash soltó una ligera carcajada por la acción. Movió un poco más sus caderas, hasta que al final tiró de sus cabellos hacia atrás, haciendo que el pene saliera de su boca con un _pop_ demasiado erótico. La polla de Nash estaba mojada en saliva y seguía unida a los labios rosados de Seijuuro por un pequeño rastro de esta. Parte de la barbilla de Seijuuro estaba empapada de igual manera. Vio a Nash sonreír ante la vista mientras él tomaba una gran bocanada de aire.

—Bien —acarició el rostro de Seijuuro, para luego meter tres dedos dentro de su boca, y Seijuuro soltó un suspiró, comenzando a lamerlos con cuidado—. Modélame un poco, Sei. Vamos. Sé un buen niño y modela ese precioso culo para mí.

Se colocó de pie y por poco intentaba taparse el bulto que se notaba a leguas sobre la tela de los bragas, pero se imaginó que Nash le leyó la mente y por ello le fulminó con la mirada. Así que se giró sobre sí para encarar la puerta, se agachó un poco y colocó ambas manos en las rodillas, permitiéndole a Nash una perfecta vista de su blanco trasero. Comenzó a moverlo de un lado a otro, volteando su cabeza de vez en cuando y observando cómo Nash estiraba su brazo para acariciarle o darle una que otra nalgada. Bajó poco a poco las bragas, admirando la manera en que se pegaban a su piel y a la vez la hacían resaltar de lo blanca que era, y disfrutando la mirada hambrienta que Nash le dedicaba. Se levó dos dedos a los labios y los lamió, para luego guiarlos a su culo y acariciarlo con lentitud mortuoria. Después, se acercó poco a poco a Nash y le sonrió, apenas leve; le tomó las manos y las colocó sobre sus propias caderas y, aún dándole la espalda, comenzó a bajar con lentitud hasta quedar sobre su regazo.

Su espalda baja hizo contacto con la polla caliente y ambos jadearon por ello. Seijuuro comenzó a frotarse, despacio, sin desesperación, aunque en poco tiempo se vio _montando_ a Nash como si en verdad estuviese siendo penetrado. Nash lo tenía bien agarrado de las caderas y de vez en cuando lograba azotarle el trasero con maestría; las bragas ya estaban casi fuera de sus pies, por lo que fue un gran placer sentir el pene de Nash justo en medio de su trasero. Sus manos se movieron hacia este y, abriéndose un poco para permitir que el miembro excitado se enterrara más, las apretó. Una completa _delicia_.

—Oh, dios —escuchó a Nash a su espalda—. Mira el espectáculo que tengo por aquí. Qué… preciosidad.

Lo último sonó jadeante y Seijuuro no evitó reprimir una sonrisa de satisfacción. Comenzaron a moverse con sincronización hasta que Seijuuro se echó hacia atrás, pero luego Nash lo echó _hacia_ adelante y lo único que podía ver era el suelo o, si movía la mirada, su propio pene siendo ignorado. Sólo cuando acercó una mano temblorosa hacia este para comenzar a masturbarse, Nash lo lanzó a la cama para después colocarse de pie, Seijuuro con su rostro, de nuevo, enterrado entre las sábanas. Soltó un grito de placer cuando algo duro le golpeó el trasero, y enseguida supo lo que era.

—Así que un dildo, ¿eh? Has sido un niño malo, ¿no, Sei? Mira que buscar satisfacción en esto —le propinó otro azote más fuerte que el anterior y Seijuuro se mordió los labios para reprimir sus gritos de placer—. En lugar de esperar por mí. Qué ansioso.

Sintió la cama moviéndose y a Nash acercándose, estirándole el dildo para colocarlo cerca de su cara.

—Diviértete con él mientras yo hago lo mismo contigo, Sei.

Y así lo hizo. Mientras Nash lo lamía, lo probaba y lo _succionaba_ , abriéndolo cada vez más y más, Seijuuro se dedicaba a entretenerse con el dildo que estaba entre sus manos, lamiéndolo de arriba hacia abajo, con fiereza, colocándolo hasta su garganta o golpeando con suavidad sus mejillas. Los dedos de Nash se movían dentro de él, inquietos y buscando, ocasionando en Seijuuro un sinfín de emociones las cuales jamás se cansaría de sentir. En un momento sintió los cinco dedos, y se sintió tan _abierto_. Las embestidas bruscas que Nash encestaba contra su culo lo hacían enloquecer.

Nash intercambiaba entre su lengua y sus dedos, quitándole a Seijuuro toda el habla y la fuerza que poseía, acariciándolo a morir. Sus piernas temblaban y su cabeza daba vueltas, pero él tampoco podía despegar su boca del dildo, sólo cuando Nash llegaba tan profundo que tenía que gritar por estar lleno de placer. A veces sentía la nariz de Nash contra su piel, y sabía, _sabía,_ que la lengua que estaba en él se encontraba tan adentro, tan hondo que la sola imagen hacía que se excitara aún más.

Su voz ronca le hablaba a Nash, pidiéndole, _rogándole_ que lo follara, que acariciara su pene que no ha recibido la atención que le gustaría, aunque parecía que estaba siendo ignorado como si no estuviese del todo ahí. Entonces, cuando en un movimiento brusco se hizo para atrás para aumentar las embestidas que recibía, los dedos de Nash dieron en _ese_ punto, Seijuuro gritó de placer sin intentar ocultarlo siquiera.

—Veo que no has hecho lo que te ordené —le dijo Nash a su espalda. Seijuuro se arqueó cuando se sintió vacío, los dedos saliendo de él—. Mereces ser castigado.

El dildo ya no estaba en sus manos cuando Nash comenzó a darle los azotes en el trasero. Ni mucho menos pensando en él, escuchando a Nash _ordenándole_ que contara hasta diez, y que estuviera agradecido de que no lo ha tratado como el _niño sucio y travieso que estaba siendo_.

—Cuéntalas, gatito.

El primer contacto de la fuerte mano de Nash con el culo de Seijuuro vino casi de sorpresa, tanto que casi da un salto que lo saca de lleno de la cama. Pero Nash le toma de las caderas con dureza, impidiéndole moverse, Seijuuro toma parte de la sábana con sus manos y comienza a morderla.

—U-uno…—el otro azote llega segundos después, poco más fuerte que el anterior—. Dos… —y siguió avanzando, cada golpe aumentando de nivel, y Seijuuro siente que su culo está tan rojo que duele, pero aún así es un dolor que le causa placer.

Las manos de Nash son fuertes, dando justo en el mismo golpe que el anterior, no fallando ninguna y diciéndole a Seijuuro lo hermoso que se veía con su culo alzado para él, por completo rojo y con las marcas de su mano ahí, marcando su territorio. Seijuuro sólo asentía, escuchando y enloqueciendo cada vez más y más, hasta que sentía que giraba los ojos y de nueva cuenta comenzaba a soltar incoherencias. Cuando llegan al azote número siete, Seijuuro cierra los ojos para sentir el siguiente, pero este nunca viene. En cambio, cuando se gira hacia Nash, tiene de nuevo el dildo entre sus manos, mirándolo con una sonrisa torcida. Seijuuro pasa saliva, nervioso y sin saber qué hacer.

—¿Sabes, Sei? —comenzó a hablar—. El día de hoy llegué más temprano porque el contrato se firmó antes de lo esperado. Imagina mi sorpresa al verte así, tan _necesitado_ y acariciándote tú mismo. Como estoy tan de buen humor… —se puso de pie y agarró a Seijuuro del brazo, quien no hizo ademán de negarse. Lo colocó frente al ventanal, y Seijuuro apreció lo brillante que era la Torre Eiffel—… supongo que tendrás diversión _por doble_.

La voz de Nash a su espalda le hizo temblar, pero lo que causó que sus piernas flaquearan fue la repentina intromisión del dildo dentro de él. Era grande, siendo honesto, así que estampando sus manos sobre el vidrio fue la mejor opción que encontró. Nash le susurraba cosas al oído, cosas sucias, y Seijuuro se sentía cada vez más y más caliente, y todo empeoró cuando al fin Nash comenzó a tocar su miembro.

—Córrete y no me quedará de otra más que terminar esto, Sei —le advirtió Nash en cuando lo vio cerrar los ojos con fiereza. Se quedó callado por unos segundos—. ¿Cuándo te vas a correr, amor?

Seijuuro se muerde sus labios y una bocanada de aire escapa de su boca. Jadeaba más y más conforme Nash disminuía el contacto sobre su polla, y Seijuuro estaba tan inclinado hacia su cuerpo que sentía que en cualquier momento podría morir, con el dildo entrando y saliendo de él sin compasión. Se sentía caliente, estaba sudando y no podía pensar con la claridad con la que lo hace todos los días. Echó su cabeza hacia atrás, dejando su cuello al descubierto y permitiéndole a Nash la libertad de dejar pequeñas mordidas en él.

—C-cuando… cuando tú… c-cuando tú lo… —se quedó callado unos segundos, tratando de recuperar el aire, echando su culo hacia atrás para que las embestidas aumentaran de profundidad—. Lo digas, _por favor_.

El cálido aliento de Nash estaba en su cuello, trazando un camino.

—Perfecto —le susurró—. Ahora, princesa —el mínimo contacto que tenía sobre su polla se perdió, y Seijuuro soltó un grito de indignación—. Dile a Nash lo que quieres.

Él sólo asintió, aún perdido por el mar de emociones.

—N-Nash… —susurró, escuchando un murmullo de Nash—… quiero tu… _oh dios_ …

—¿Qué quieres, Sei? —escuchó la sonrisa en su voz—. Dímelo y te lo daré.

Las embestidas que Nash le daba con el dildo aumentaron de fuerza, de intensidad, cada vez más profundas y más certeras, causándole que lágrimas corrieran por sus mejillas y que su visión se volviera borrosa. Sentía la punta del pene de Nash en alguna parte de su espalda, pero estaba tan absorto en la sensación del gran dildo _llenándolo_ que no dio para más.

Se lamió los labios con lentitud.

—Te quiero… —susurró—. Te quiero dentro de mí… quiero, _a-ah…_ quiero sentirte, Nash.

Comenzó a moverse por sí solo, buscando más fricción entre sus cuerpos y gimiendo de placer cada vez que Nash le daba una embestida fuerte, buscando llevarlo al límite. Echó su cabeza hacia atrás y Nash le permitió que la colocara sobre su hombro, para luego ladearla un poco y besarle los delgados labios. El beso comenzó lento, pero luego fue aumentando de intensidad y en segundos Seijuuro volvía a estar jadeante, desesperado y buscando atención.

El beso siguió, Seijuuro sintiendo que el aire salía de sus pulmones, hasta que de pronto _algo más_ entraba en él. La polla de Nash iba ocupando espacio, poco a poco, colándose debajo del dildo y Seijuuro supo que la punta de este había quedado justo en la pelvis de Nash. Seijuuro rompió el beso sólo para soltar un grito de placer, sintiendo la quietud de Nash a su espalda y cómo su miembro poco a poco empezaba a formar parte de él. Cuando estuvo todo dentro, se quedó tranquilo, sin hacer ningún movimiento, y Seijuuro tuvo que tomar una gran bocanada de aire para no desfallecer ahí mismo.

—Ábrete más para mí, Sei —susurró Nash. Seijuuro apartó sus manos temblorosas del vidrio y las llevó a sus nalgas, expandiéndolas y permitiéndole a Nash una perfecta vista de su culo—. Justo así. Mírate, qué hermosa vista me estás dando. Te gusta esto, ¿verdad, Sei?

—S-sí, Nash… —su voz salió demasiado ronca, demasiado rasposa y gutural—. S-sí…

Nash se quedó quieto por unos minutos más, tratando de que Seijuuro se acostumbrara a él, hasta que él mismo comenzó a moverse de adelante hacia atrás, con su cabeza recargada en el vidrio y la Torre Eiffel iluminando sus cuerpos. Seijuuro se mordió los labios cuando se dio cuenta de que si Nash se movía hacia adelante el dildo de igual manera lo haría, haciendo que los movimientos _dentro_ de él aumentaran. Sentía que iba a morir en cualquier momento.

—¿Qué quieres que haga, Sei? —susurró Nash en su oído—. ¿Te quieres mover tú? ¿O prefieres dejármelo a mí?

Seijuuro, tomando en cuenta sus piernas temblorosas, le susurró a Nash que le dejaba todo el trabajo a él. Que lo deshiciera como quisiera, que lo destrozara, _que lo poseyera_. De soslayo vio la sonrisa de Nash, dándole un aire imponente, y no dijo nada porque enseguida comenzó a moverse, las embestidas lentas pero precisas, seguras y marcadas. Seijuuro comenzó a gemir cuando sintió tanto el pene de Nash como el dildo moviéndose de él, empujando _dentro_ de él, y no pudo evitar esa sensación que lo recorría de pies a cabeza. Nash tenía una de sus manos enrollada en la cintura de Seijuuro, mientras que la otra estaba apoyada en el vidrio, donde la había colocado luego de tomar una mano de Seijuuro para ponerla sobre la suya. Por la posición en la que estaban, le era más fácil penetrar a Seijuuro.

Él dejó caer su rostro sobre el vidrio, estampando su mejilla en él. Si en algún momento dejó caer saliva por el vidrio debido al placer, el jamás se dio por enterado. Las embestidas fueron aumentando de energía, llegando a un punto en que sintió que ya no daba para más; Nash jadeaba por lo bajo, con su rostro enterrado contra el cuello de Seijuuro, repartiendo besos cada que podía y profundizando aún más las estocadas, riendo cuando veía el pene erecto de Seijuuro brincar y golpear su estómago. Trató de masturbarse, pero sabía que si se tocaba terminaría corriéndose y él _no_ quería eso, no aún. Cuando sintió a Nash quedarse quieto de la nada, no pudo evitar un grito de indignación. Se quedaron en completo silencio, sólo escuchando sus respiraciones agitadas, Seijuuro a la espera de que algo sucediera. Nash lo tomó del cuello y le obligó a mirarle.

—Muévete —ordenó. Seijuuro cerró los ojos y obedeció, pero los abrió de nuevo cuando sintió una ligera bofetada en su rostro—. No me dejes de mirar.

Seijuuro se folló con sus ojos rojos, viendo de manera expectante los hermosos y brillantes verdes de Nash. Se podría perder en ellos toda la noche, todos los días y a todas horas, pero en esos momentos estaba más encantado con el pene de Nash dentro de él que lo único que podía hacer era moverse _y_ mirar. La mano de Nash estaba en su cuello y le prohibía moverse con toda libertad, así que Seijuuro llevó su mano libre a la cadera de Nash para facilitar su vaivén. Era rápido, casi doloroso, tanto que Seijuuro tenía la sensación de que en cualquier momento podría partirse en dos y morir feliz.

Continuaron así por un rato, hasta que a Seijuuro le llegó una imagen a su cabeza, deteniéndose enseguida. Vio a Nash fruncir el ceño y la boca.

—¿Por qué te detienes?

Seijuuro traga saliva, duro, sin saber muy bien qué decir o, más bien, _cómo_ decirlo. Menea un poco su culo y Nash sisea por lo bajo.

—Quiero… —jadea, sonrojado—… quiero _montarte_. Quiero… quiero sentir sólo tu polla —le da un beso rápido—. _Lléname todo_.

Nash lo observa por unos segundos con seriedad, hasta que una sonrisa se ensancha por su atractivo rostro. Asiente, casi imperceptible, y sale de Seijuuro tan de pronto que éste no puede evitar soltar un gritillo de sorpresa; lo ve dirigirse a la cama, acostarse en ella, y se queda embobado en cómo su pene muestra una pequeña curva, erecto y a la espera de él. Nash se recuesta, colocando sus brazos detrás de su cabeza y permitiéndole a Seijuuro una vista completa de su bien formado cuerpo. La sonrisa no ha desaparecido en ningún momento de sus labios, y cuando Seijuuro se lleva una mano a su culo para sacar el dildo, este sale con una facilidad que incluso llega a asustarlo.

Sintiéndose vacío, camina con los pies temblorosos hasta donde se encuentra Nash, sin despegar sus ojos de la perfecta polla que tiene. Sus ojos siguen mojados por las lágrimas, y sabe que eso le da una imagen algo inocente que viene perfecta para este tipo de situaciones.

—Adelante —le incita Nash—. Móntame, cariño. Sé un niño bueno.

Seijuuro asiente con frenesí y abre sus piernas para colocarse encima de él, moviendo su cuerpo para colocar el pene de Nash en su entrada mojada, y sólo entonces se da cuenta de las pequeñas gotitas blancas que recorren y caen por toda ella. Se queda quieto por unos segundos, con sólo la polla dentro de él, para después colocar sus brazos en el pecho de Nash y dejarse caer como si su vida dependiera de ello. Lanza un grito de placer cuando la gran polla de Nash golpea directo en la próstata y sus ojos miran el techo como si fuese lo más interesante del mundo. Escucha a Nash lanzar maldiciones por lo bajo y luego sus manos en las caderas, apretándolas tan fuerte que _sabe_ que el día de mañana tendrá marcas en ellas.

Comienza a moverse con rapidez, montándolo con fiereza, volviendo a escucharse el sonido de piel contra piel, golpeando su culo contra las piernas de Nash, observando cómo éste hace muecas cada que Seijuuro aumenta la intensidad de las embestidas. Las manos de Seijuuro siguen sobre su pecho y sus ojos siguen igual o más acuosos que antes, y su boca entreabierta demuestra la excitación que está sintiendo en esos momentos.

— _Nash_ —susurra—. Estás tan grande… tan profun– _ohdiosohdiosohdios_ —las embestidas se vuelven salvajes y frenéticas, y esta vez Nash tiene que agarrar de las caderas a Seijuuro porque de otra forma él terminaría en el suelo.

Seijuuro quita sus manos del pecho musculoso y formado de Nash y las lleva a su cabeza, enterrando sus propios dedos entre sus cabellos, y siente que se enciende cada vez que Nash maldice, cada que habla, cada que _jadea_.

—Qué hermoso te ves tomando mi polla… Sei, mírate. Me encantaría que– _mierda_ —Nash no da por terminada la oración, haciendo que Seijuuro aumente aún más la intensidad de las embestidas.

Luego, Nash se levanta y atrapa a Seijuuro entre sus brazos, con su rostro perfecto mordiendo su pecho y su cuello, repartiendo besos por su piel y llevando las manos a su trasero para separarlos. Seijuuro ahora se mueve hacia adelante y atrás, con su culo pegado a las piernas de Nash.

—Estás tan abierto para mí, Sei. Mi pequeño gatito, qué niño bueno que eres.

—S-soy tu niño bueno, Nash —susurra Seijuuro, moviéndose en círculos y colocando sus manos sobre las de Nash para ayudarle a separar más sus glúteos—. Me encanta tu pene, me fascina, m-me enloquece, me…

Nash lo alza de las caderas y lo vuelve a penetrar, interrumpiendo a Seijuuro a mitad de la frase. Él grita y grita de placer, riendo cuando en una de las embestidas la polla de Nash salió de él con un sonido de algo que está mojado en exceso. Seijuuro sonríe por primera vez en la noche, mostrando los hoyuelos y guiando de nuevo el miembro de Nash a su culo, no sin antes darse pequeños azotes con él y acaríciarlo de arriba abajo.

—Estás tan abierto que incluso mi polla se sale, Sei.

Es lo último que dice Nash antes de que Seijuuro vuelva a montarlo, la misma intensidad que las embestidas anteriores. Su espalda duele y sus ojos ya no dan para más, aparte de que sus caderas están rojas por los agarres duros de Nash, y su trasero arde por el choque de piel contra piel. Y entonces, cuando de nuevo la polla de Nash choca con su próstata, Seijuuro grita demasiado agudo y escucha la risa de Nash por lo bajo, seca y desgastada, su voz diciéndole que le concede el derecho de correrse.

Se corre tanto que su semen incluso va a parar a la barbilla de Nash. Su pecho termina empapado del líquido blanquecino, aunque en ningún momento se detiene de montar a su amante; no se detiene hasta que Nash lo realza por las caderas y lo empuja en la cama boca arriba, luego él se pone de pie y obliga a Seijuuro a colocar su cabeza en la orilla, inclinando su cabeza y colocando su pene en la boca rosada de Seijuuro.

Seijuuro comienza a tocarse, a acariciarse, mientras disfruta la pequeña y letal follada que Nash le da a su boca, saboreando su propio sabor y el amargo de la polla de Nash, quien lo toma del cuello y comienza a mover sus caderas, haciendo que Seijuuro casi se sienta atragantarse por toda su longitud. Nash lleva las manos a su boca y con los dedos lo abre un poco más, lo más que puede, y él no puede evitar cerrar los ojos con más fuerza, tanto que siente que sus propias pestañas pueden fundirse con su piel

—Mierda —jadea Nash, aún embistiendo su boca, y Seijuuro sabe que está mirando su cuerpo desnudo—. Eres tan bueno, estoy tan orgulloso de ti.

Seijuuro asiente a manera de agradecimiento y su sólo movimiento hace que Nash eche su cabeza hacia atrás, en señal de placer, y saque la polla de su boca con rapidez. Seijuuro lame sus labios y suelta una risa, en sus mejillas apareciendo los hoyuelos que sabe que enloquecen a Nash. Luego, siente la polla golpeando su mejilla, fuerte y duro, para luego estirar su mano y comenzar a masturbar el pene de Nash, abriendo los ojos para mirar su rostro.

Se detiene, para luego ponerse de pie, bajarse de la cama y colocarse sobre sus rodillas, con los brazos a su espalda y con una sonrisa en los labios, escuchando las maldiciones que Nash lanza por lo bajo. Nash acerca de nuevo la polla a su boca, mientras se masturba, y Seijuuro sólo alcanza a lamer la cabeza porque Nash se dedica a acariciar sus mejillas. Gimiendo de placer, Seijuuro se deja hacer y deshacer a su gusto, sin despegar sus ojos rojos del rostro de Nash y sin disminuir la sonrisa de sus labios.

Lo gruñidos de Nash aumentan, y entonces se viene en su cara de forma repentina. Seijuuro cierra los ojos, disfrutando el semen tibio en su rostro, en sus labios y deslizándose por sus mejillas, con Nash tomando su cabello para que no moviese su cara, luego volviendo a restregar su polla contra las mejillas de Seijuuro; ambos gimen de placer al mismo tiempo, luego él comienza a lamer sus labios, saboreando el semen en su boca.

Siente el calor de Nash, a _Nash_ agachándose, y en un segundo están compartiendo un beso caliente, en donde sus lenguas entran en contacto enseguida. Nash pasa sus fuertes brazos por las axilas de Seijuuro y lo alza, para envolver su cintura con sus piernas al instante, y Seijuuro disfruta el momento en que su culo rojo y adolorido recibe un azote repentino, siendo puesto en la cama con sumo cuidado. En ningún momento se separan, ambos saboreándose mutuamente y Nash volviendo a pasar su cálida mano por toda la extensión de su cuerpo.

Seijuuro se siente morir.

—Eres delicioso —susurra Nash entre sus labios, antes de separarse para morderle el lóbulo de la oreja—. Me encanta complacerte, Sei —le acaricia el rostro con lentitud, sonriendo—. Tan hermoso.

—Mmm.

Tiene la sensación de que ya no da para más y cierra los ojos, disfrutando de las caricias silenciosas que las manos de Nash le brindan a su cuerpo. Se siente tan agotado, exhausto y abierto. Segundos después, cuando escucha el sonido de la cama rechinar, sabe por lógica que Nash se puso de pie, y cuando escucha una puerta abrirse; que, al parecer, es la que da al baño; y cerrarse, sabe también que Nash trae en mano una pequeña toalla para limpiarlo. Está fría, húmeda y hace en sus labios una mueca de queja.

Nash le limpia el estómago, la cara, y le da un cálido beso en los labios, que Seijuuro le responde sin ni siquiera hacer un ademán de abrir los ojos. El beso es lento, sin complicaciones, pero sigue teniendo su toque de sensualidad; suspira cuando siente los dedos de Nash acariciando su cabello con lentitud.

—¿Cómo te sientes?

Escucha la voz de Nash un poco ronca, y sonríe de lado al saber que él también tiene control sobre su cuerpo.

—Bien —susurra, y frunce el ceño cuando escucha la risa cantarina de su pareja—. No… no me es… gracioso.

—No te quejabas minutos atrás, princesa.

Seijuuro abre los ojos y con la poca fuerza que le queda le brinda un golpe en hombro, y ve que las marcas que había dejado en su piel por los días anteriores siguen ahí; sus mejillas, rojas debido a la excitación, se calientan aún más y por un momento se siente avergonzado, así que cierra los ojos de nuevo para no ver la sonrisa burlona de Nash.

Aunque luego los abre, porque a su oído llegan palabras que él ama que le diga,

—Te quiero.

Seijuuro le besa los labios, y le susurra un _yo también_.


End file.
